Fire Emblem Awakening: The Book, Blade, and Crest of Flame
by Swampurtz
Summary: A retelling of Fire Emblem Awakening's story line, but with better additions to it and much needed improvements.
1. Chapter 1: Invisible Ties

This Fanfic will be my technical telling of the Fire Emblem Awakening story line with more addition to the story, different telling of events, increased conversation, and larger bonds between characters. A few that should be noted is; The Kids other than Lucina will be included in the Story, like Owain, Cynthia, Marc (Male Morgan), Severa, etc. 2 Robins, one of each gender (Robin (Male) and Reflet (Female(Credit to my friend Symphony for giving the idea for the Japanese name for her)).

~Chapter 1: Invisible Ties

The halls of the Grimleal pulsed eerie darkness throughout its gateway's as Chrom, the Hero King of Ylisse, descendent of the Hero King, Marth, rushed in with the Falchion by his side. Following him was a red headed tactitions, named Robin, carrying his tome as the two started going after a slender, elvish man, named Validar.

Chrom looked over to his tactition, saying, "This is where we end it, Robin. You're one of us, no matter what this damn 'Destiny' says."

Validar laughed after hearing what Chrom says, "Why do you resist?! Everything has been melted in stone!"

Chrom gritted his teeth from hearing that, replying, "We are taking you down, bastard!"

Chrom approached his slender foe, and hit him in the side with Falchion then blocked an incoming dark magic attack from the dark Sorcerer. Robin then grabbed his yellow Mjolnir tome and followed Chrom's attack by hitting Validar with a powerful Thunder blast, making Validar fall to the ground.

Chrom cockly smirked and went over to Robin, saying, "We won. This Destiny that was written was a bunch of-."

Robin noticed Validar and launched a spell at Chrom, quickly, the read headed Ylissean Tactition ran and pushed Chrom out of the way, taking the hit.

Validar, said before going limb and dying, "Ha, this has also been written."

Chrom watched as Validars body faded, and then went up to Robin, helping him up, telling his ally, "We won, now let's get out of here."

Robin then got a migraine and heated a voice telepath into his head, saying, "Kill him."

Robin then uncontrollably grabbed Chrom's shoulder then stabbed the Prince in the gut with his Sword.

Chrom stumbled back, grabbing his wound, saying, "I don't blame you -," Chrom choked on his own blood then fell back, dying.

The mind washed Robin then started laughing evily as he then fell down to the ground, followed by a bright light flashing.

Robin was laying on his back, somewhat awake, hearing talking of two familiar voices of his, one being Chrom's, and the others a little girls voice, which sounds comforting to Robin.

"We have to do something, Chrom," The Female voice said.

Chrom replied, "What do you suppose we do, Lissa?"

Lissa replied, "I dunno, help him?"

Robin then opened his eyes, seeing the blue haired Prince, Chrom, and a blonde haired girl, Lissa, in a dandelion colored dress, holding a healing stave.

Both of them noticed Robin opened is eyes, Lissa then said, "Hey there."

Chrom followed by saying, "It looks like someone is awake. There are better places to nap, here give me your hand."

Chrom held out his hand to Robin and helped him up. Robin noticed a strange Mark on his hand, it showed three eyes and had a thunderbolt shaped designed near his thumb, but it seemed, incomplete.

Chrom then said to his future tactition, "You alright?"

Robin nodded, replying, "Yes, I am Chrom."

Chrom looked at Robin, abit confused, saying, "I don't think we have meet before."

Robin said to Chrom, "Its kinda weird, your name, came to me for some reason."

Chrom asked, "Do you remember your name?"

Robin nodded in a No fashion.

Lissa gasped, saying, "I know about this, it's called Amnesa (Purposely said it incorrectly)."

An armored man behind them said sternly, "Its called Pegasus dung, Mi Lady."

Chrom looked back at the man, saying, "Fredrick, Lissa could be right. Along so, what kind of Shepards would we be if we didn't help a sheep in need."

Robin blinked, asking, "You tend Sheep? In full armor?"

Chrom answered, "No, we are knights under the Halidom of Ylisse, I lead a group called the Shepards."

Fredrick said, "T'would be bad to lead a wolf into the flock, Milord."

Chrom nodded to his ally, saying, "Yes, let's bring him to the Town, then we can figure out if he is an ally to Ylisse."

Robin felt tense, asking, "Do I have any say in this?!"

Chrom smiled, saying to Robin, "Peace, friend—I promise we'll hear all you have to say back in town. Now come."

Chrom lead Lissa, Chrom, and Frederick to the North east.

After a little while of walking, Robin asked, "Where are we, Ylisse is what you said?"

Fredrick laughed, saying,"You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone pay this actor. He plays quite the fool! The furrowed brow is especially convincing…"

Chrom then said in tune," Frederick, please. This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order... My name is Chrom—but then, you already knew that. The delicate one here is my little sister, Lissa."

Lissa said, obviously offended," I am _not_ delicate! …Hmph! Ignore my brother, please. He can be a bit thick sometimes. But you're lucky the Shepherds found you. Brigands would've been a rude awakening!"

Robin nodded, saying, "Nice too meet you both. I just remembered my name, it's Robin, I think. Yes it is."

Chrom asked, "Robin, is that foreign?"

Lissa then yelled, "Chrom! Look the Town!"

Nearby, in plain view of the Shepards, a small village was being raided by Brigands. Houses where set ablaze, villagers where grouped like candle and where ready to be sold as slaves. All of their valuables robbed, destroyed, or anything of that matter.

Chrom then said, "Looks like we have our job set, Shepards! Let's get going."

Fredrick then asked, "What about Robin, Mi Lord?"

Chrom replied, "Unless he's on fire to, we have to wait."

Chrom then lead his Sister and Fredrick to the village, leaving Robin behind. Robin then sighed then put his hand behind him and felt a Book in his hand. Robin grabbed it and noticed something, special about it. It was a Thunder tome, and heat then saw that Fredrick accidentally left a sword behind. Robin grabbed it and felt familiarity holding them both, he then followed after the Shepards.

Lissa then said, **"**Chrom, we have to stop them!"

Chrom replied, "Don't worry—after today, these bandits won't be bothering anyone ever again…"

Robin caught up to the Shepards, his Sword and Tome in hand, saying, "Wait up!"

Chrom then asked, "Robin?! Why did you come?"

Robin replied, "I don't know, I found my gear here and it felt, natural to follow."

Chrom shrugged his shoulders, saying, "If your willing to help save Ylissean lives, I can't argue. What do they say? Strength in numbers?"

Robin happily nodded as he readied to help Chrom. Fredrick prepared his Lance for Combat as he rode to try and flank the Brigands atop his Horse. Lissa had her healing staff prepared to heal any of her allies incase they get injuries. Chrom wielded the Heirloom of house Ylisse, the Falchion, a sword that was used once to defeat the Fell Dragon, Grima, about 1000 years ago.

Chrom then got the attention of Brigands in the small market area, having them focus on him, as Robin picked off the Mages with his Thunder tome. Chrom then blocked a Brigands with an Ace, and took a small wound before striking him in the side, as Robin finished him off with his Tome.

Lissa then ran over to her brother and healed him with her magic. Chrom then stood up saying, "Thanks Lissa, now get back to cover."

Lissa nodded and did as her brother said. Chrom looked over and saw Fredrick completely destroying off any other Brigands. Robin then went after the leader, and instantly defeated him with a 2 hits from his sword, followed by a Thunder.

The Shepards easily routed the Brigands without any resistance. Robin then said, "That was simple."

Lissa said, "Yeah, lucky that we where nearby."

Frederick then approached Chrom, "Milord, I interrogated a survivor, they've been hired by Plegia like the rest."

Robin asked, "Plegia?"

Fredrick replied, "A nearby Kingdom, they have instigated war with Ylisse for years."

Chrom nodded, saying, "Yet, the Exalt has been doing nothing about it this whole time. Anyway, Robin, I need to ask you something."

Robin replied, "What is it?"

Chrom smiled, saying, "You have fought to protect Ylissean lives. I would like to ask, would you join the Shepard?"

Fredrick asked, "Is that wise sir?"

Chrom said, "My mind is made up, Fredrick."

Robin happily said, "I would be honored."

Chrom said, "We must make haste to Ylisstol to report the news of today."

Lissa was happy to hear Robin was joining the Shepard, and made sure all the villagers where alright.

Fredrick nodded then got his Horse feed quickly then waited for his Lord to give the order to head out.

After abit, Chrom gave the order to head out to the Shepards and started heading Northwards.


	2. Chapter 2: You may call me, Marth

~Chapter 2: You may call me, Marth.

The 4 Shepards then left the Village and headed forwards the Capitol. About a few hours later, Chrom stopped traveling, due to it getting dark.

Chrom then said, "Alright we will camp out here. Fredrick, you go hunt for any meat we can get. Lissa, Robin, go collect firewood. Ill set up Camp."

Each of the three nodded saying their versions of Yes sir. Lissa and Robin's being Chrom, and Fredrick saying Milord.

Fredrick then headed out not to far away and took out a bear, taking its corpse back to camp for its meat to be cooked.

Robin and Lissa headed out nearby, collecting any wood they could. Lissa then had a sly idea in mind.

Lissa then said, "Hey Robin, did you know that there is an initiation to join the Shepard?"

Robin then asked, "There is, what is it?"

Lissa said," I can't tell, but close your eyes."

Robin sighed and did so. Lissa then snsgged a beetle from off the ground and put it into robin's mouth, with her giggling silently to herself.

Robin, upon tasting the beetle spit it out, immediately saying, "Ugh what the hell."

Lissa then exploded into uncontrollable laughter, saying, "You are so gullible, and your reaction, it was the best out of all the others!"

Robin then replied, "Uhhhhh, It was kinda funny. Let's just collect firewood then get back to camp."

Lissa smiled and nodded.

The Shepherds then meet back at the campsite where an angry Chrom finally got the tents up.

Lissa then noticed the bear that Fredrick hunted down, and immediately felt sick, "Ugh are we eating that?"

"Yes, it has enough meat to feed all of us, mi Lady."

Lissa sighed, saying, "I guess I have to get used to it..."

A small cutting sound is then heard from behind Fredrick, no one except Robin heard it.

Robin approached the bear corpse and saw someone run off with the left leg. Robin yelled to the person, "Hey come back!"

Robin chased after the person and caught up to her, grabbing their hand. The person shook of Robins hand and grabbed a Fire tome, saying, having a Female voice, "Get away from me!"

Robin grabbed his Thunder tome, and was ready to retaliate from any attack.

The woman then got angry and launched a Fire attack at Robin, who dodged it and replied with a Thunder Spell, which knocked her back. The Womans Hood then knocked back and her face was shown, with her white, silvery hair, flowing from her falling back. She then tried to run again, but Fredrick easily grabbed her, like he was grabbing a twig.

The Shepherds then looked at her face, which was almost similar to Robin's. The only differences was their eye colors, Robins being a hazel, as the Womans was an light emerald.; the hair colors, Robin as red, and hers as a silver; and Robin has a lazy eye; Other wise, they looked exactly the same.

Lissa then said, "Holy Cow! They are almost a mirror image."

The woman then said, "R-robin is that you?"

Chrom then asked, "Do you know him?

She nodded, saying, "Yes he's my brother!"

Robin was shocked by what she said, he then asked, "Your my sister?"

The Woman hugged Robin, saying, "I'm so happy to see you again. Don't you remember me?"

Chrom then said, "I don't think he would. We found him unconscious and without memory earlier today."

"Well then I guess I have to do some explaining. My name is Reflet by the way."

Robin then had a Migraine, and instantly grabbed his head from the pain. He then had a small memory of him getting beatin, cruelly. With it he here's himself as, younger, crying, and an woman's voice yelling, 'Stop!'

Robin feel to the ground after having the migraine. Reflet went to her brother and helped him up, saying, "Robin are you okay."

Fredrick and Chrom got abit of a worried look on their face as Lissa had an extra worried one, same to what Reflet has.

Robin rubbed the side of his head, saying, "I'm alright.

Lissa seemed the happiness out of all of them to know that Robin was alright, for a reason that was odd to her.

Robin got onto his feet, then went back to the Camp site with everyone and began eating the bear meat, with Lissa complaining, with Fredrick and Reflet agreeing silently; Chrom finding it okay, and Robin, scarfing it down, finding it delicious.

Lissa asked, "Ugh, how do even enjoy that? It's disgusting!"

Robin shrugged, and finished off the rest of the Meat, obviously relaxing afterwords.

Chrom smirked, saying, "It wasn't bad, better then nothing."

Lissa replied, "Guhhh, I guess."

Fredrick then said, "Ill take first watch, Milord.

Chrom nodded as he went to his tent, falling asleep. Lissa went to hers and did the same as her brother.

Robin yawned then went to his tent, however was grabbed on the shoulder by Reflet. Robin turned around, asking, "What do you need?

Reflet replied, "I want to tell you about your past. Since you have no memories. I can atleast tell you what I remember."

Robin nodded, saying to Fredrick, "We'll take the watch, Fredrick. Take your rest."

Fredrick nodded and went to his tent.

Reflet then started to begin telling a story, "Well, from my memory, you and mom disappeared after you where 8. Father abused you for some reason that I don't know about, even though I was 12 at the time. You where very quite and unsociable, probably do to the abuse. Which is why you have a lazy eye."

Robin asked, "I was abused as a Kid? And have a lazy eye?"

Reflet nodded, "Your left one is. What I heard, you and Mom went to get something Purified from your body by asking the Exalt, Emmeryn, to use some artifact to do it. She, however, denied it, for her Kingdoms Safety. Aswell because all the Gemstones where missing for it to be used."

Robin then asked, "Anthing else?"

Reflet nodded in a no fashion, saying,"After that, I heard mom died and you disappeared. I was tasked to find you by father's command. However, I wasn't going to do it anyway. He was a horrible father, and should go to Hell."

Robin nodded then saw a mark on Reflets backhand, similar to his but opposite to his, drifting forwards her pinky.

Robin said, "You have the same mark as mine."

Reflet looked at her hand and then Robins, noticing that they are opposite of each other's. She then said, "We do have the same Mark on our hand. What does it mean?"

Robin replied, "We should figure out in Ylisstol tomorrow. I should ask the Exalt if we meet her."

Reflet nodded and hugged Robin, saying, "It's so good to see you again. I never really got to know you when we where young. Atleast we can be with each other."

All of a sudden an Earthquake started and a weird Portal floated in the sky, ominously. It then let out an erie screech as then corpses fell out of it, and hit the ground, before standing upwards, and moans as they headed torwards the dual Tactitions.

Chrom then exited out of his tent, grasping Falchion, asking, "Robin, What happened?!"

Robin stated on what happened on the Portal appearing. Fredrick and Lissa woke up on Que of Chrom doing so.

About 20 Zombie Soldeirs surronded the Camp and Lissa got into the Center as Robin, Reflet, Chrom and Fredrick surrounded her to get healing as they attack the Zombies. However, the Risen soldiers started to Overpower the Shepards after a few.

Before any hope would be lost, a Female then yelled, "Commander Chrom! I knew I shouldn't have left you back there!"

Following her, a blue haired man with a bow said, "Wait up, my sexy temptress!"

The red haired calvary woman looked back, saying, "You again. Stop making your joke, cause I'm going to ruin the punch line with my foot!"

The Man gulped, then nodded, "As you wish. Well then, let us assist these Shepards."

The woman then charged in and flanked some of the undead, taking them out easily. The Blue haired man, sniped some with his bow, taking them out at a somewhat slower pace.

The Zombies where wiped out, unfortunately, the Portal then summoned more, which continued the brutal attacking at the Shepards.

Right then, one of the undead attempted to Cleave an unprotected Lissa. Right before the axe of the Zombie would have defeated the girl, a mysterious person appeared and blocked the attack, followed by slashing the Zombie, taking it out.

The mysterious person grabbed their blade and easily helped the Shepards kill the Risen foes. The Portal, then disappeared like how it appeared, out of thin air."

Chrom approached the Person saying, "Thank you. My sister owes you her life."

The person, having a masked over their eyes, said,"No problem, sir."

Chrom asked, "What is your name?"

"You may call me, Marth."

Chrom then followed the question, "As in the Hero King?"

Right as Chrom finished his question, Marth was gone.

Robin sighed, holding a wound on his arm, asking, "Hey, Lissa, could you heal this?"

Lissa said as she healed Robins wound, "Okie 'kay."

Robin nodded, saying, "Thank you..."

Chrom then approached the red haired Calvary women and the Sniper, saying, "Good work, Sully and?"

The Sniper said, "I am Virion."

Chrom nodded, saying, "Thanks atleast."

Chrom yawned then went back to bed, same with Lissa and Fredrick. Robin then agreed to take watch and wake Reflet up for second in an hour. After that, the night was peaceful and quite.

Roster: Robin, Reflet, and Chrom

Robin: Age: 16 Birthday: September 9th Robin is the biggest mystery of the Shepards, he only remembers little of his past and what his sister told him. He loves meats and will eat anything with Meat in it. Born September 9th.

Reflet: Age: 20 Birthday: September 29th Reflet is very nice and calm, unless angered. She loves her brother more than any possession of hers, and treasures time with him. She is a big vegetarian and dislikes meat. Born September 29th

Chrom: Age: 19 Birthday: May 27th The Prince of Ylisse and descendant of the Hero-King. While of noble blood, he also leads a militia known as the Shepherds. His strong conviction makes him a fine captain. The most likely to break things. Born on May 27th.


	3. Chapter 3: Shepards

Ahh the start of the school season means a few things. First, I start my Freshman year, Second, posting will take longer for me, and the worst of all, homework! Atleast my Birthday is a week from this part being written (Birthday is Sept 9th, like Robin.)

~Chapter 3: The Shepherds

The Shepards left early and went straight to Ylisstol. They needed, especially after what happened during the night, so they wouldn't be chased down by more Risen, cause it would seem that Marth, the person who saved Lissa previously; wouldn't make a grand reappearance unlike the night past. It was actually a short path to Ylisstol, only an hour and a half or so.

Upon arrival, a Parade of sorts was going on. A fair and young looking Woman was being escorted through the streets, waving to the people. She was about the age of 26, and was somewhat timid.

Robin asked, "That is the Exalt, she's, fairly young."

Chrom said, jokingly, "Yeah, don't fall head over heals for my sister, okay?"

Robin then said, "Alri- wait, if she's your sister. That means... I'm so sorry for not knowing of your Royal blood, Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa."

Chrom then said, "I was never one to titles, just call me Chrom."

Lissa said, in agreement, "Same for me. I liked to be an equal to my friends, like Chrom."

Robin nodded, "Alright, Chrom, and Lissa."

Reflet nodded, saying, "Wow, the Capital looks amazing."

Lissa asked, "You never seen the Capital, Reflet."

Reflet shook her, in a no fashion. Following it by saying, "I was told this place was hell."

Robin said, "I was told from Reflet said, that I came here when I was younger, to be cleaned of Grimas influence in me. However your sister denied use of the Fire Emblem, for many reasons."

Chrom said, "I remember that, I was about 9 or 10 and a woman with her son was there talking to Emmeryn about using the Emblem. The woman was turned away that day. I asked Emmeryn about it, and she said it was a Plegian Woman trying to bluff to get the Emblem. I remember seeing her have a child in her hands, of the age of 6 or such with the same red hair as you, Robin."

Lissa asked, "That doesn't sound like Emm at all. Wait, you saw Robin when he was younger? Where was I?"

Chrom said, "Your right. I think she was playing it safe and trying to ensure peace. I did, I didn't meet him. You where only, like 5 at the time so it w

Reflet said, "Whatever the reason, it's probably just."

Fredrick said, "We must go to the castle, the Exalt has already finished her walk."

Chrom then lead all the Shepards, except Virion and Sully, who went back to the Shepards base.

Chrom then lead the rest of his group to the castle, and got went in to meet Emmeryn.

Chrom went into the Throne room-ish area to see his sister, looking upwards. He then said, "Hello Emm."

Lissa repeated what Chrom said, in her own words,"Emm."

The Exalt turned around, seeing her younger siblings, "Chrom, Lissa. How was patrolling the southern border?"

Fredrick then said, "Milady, Plegian hired ruffians to lay waste to a southern town. Along so, a mysterious portal summoned the Undead to attack us."

Emmeryn nodded, asking,"I'd like to know more but we have a council to go to soon. I'd like you and Chrom to report about this there."

Fredrick and Chrom nodded.

Emmeryn noticed Robin and Reflet, then asked, "Who are these two, Chrom?"

Chrom replied, "My two tactitions, Robin and Reflet."

Emmeryn took interest into hearing Robins naming, then asking, "His name, appearance, and hair. It reminds me of something 10 years ago."

Reflet then said, "Of his mother asking use of the Emblem to cleanse Grima from him? My Grace?"

Emmeryn replied, "Exactly. It seems his mark on his hand is only half of it was. The other seems to be on yours, Reflet."

Right before Reflet replied, a Woman with Cyan hair and Commander Pegasus knight armor came up saying, "Your Grace, the council is about to start. Lord Chrom, Sir Fredrick, you've been asked to accompany her."

Chrom nodded saying, "Alright Phila." Frederick nodded with Chrom.

Lissa asked, "What about me?"

Chrom said, "Get the Tactitions to the Shepard base, get them acquainted with everyone."

Lissa then replied, "A'ight Chrom."

Chrom, Emmeryn, Fredrick, and Phila then went off as Lissa lead Robin and Reflet to a barracks that was better looking then others. West of the castle, and about a few hundred meters from the walls. Inside was a similar old barracks. Shabby beds, stone floors, and brick walls.

Inside Lissa gave the grand tour, explaining every place seeming, quite informed about what she's doing. She then went to another room where Sully and Virion where in the Room with a tannish blonde man, and a lazy, mellow guy. Lissa then said, "Ohh here's Sully and Virion, you already meet them."

Sully then said, "Sup."

Virion waved hello.

Lissa countinued, "And the burly axe wielded, is Vaike, and the mellow man there is Stahl."

Stahl grumbling yawned, then said, "Hello."

Vaike followed up with, "The Vaike is happy to get aquiantice of you two."

Robin and Reflet then said there names to the four of the fellow Shepards there.

Vaike then said, "You seem cool Robin, maybe I'll teach you my arts of belching."

Robin responded, "Sounds great, I guess."

Right behind Robin, someone said with a very annoying, and somewhat lesbianish, female voice, "Ugh, you wish to learn sick arts from a disgusting man, you have lossed any respect from me."

Robin took major offense to watch she said and was held back from cursing at the woman who said that by his sister. Lissa then said, "Ohh, Robin, Reflet, this is Maribelle. Don't take what she says as offense, she is rather outspoken and harsh."

Maribelle scoffed knowing Robin was about to curse at her, saying, "Ohhh, so you have a dirty talking style, you have no respect. Now good day!"

Robin decided to ignore her, and turned to another voice who ran over to Lissa, saying, "Hey, Lis-OOFFF," she then tripped on thin air.

Robin said while helping her up, "Did you just fall on thin air?"

She nodded while getting up, "Yeah, It's a tendency. Where is Capitan Chrom, Lissa?"

Lissa responded, "He's at a meeting, so at the Castle, Sumia. Also, this is Robin and Reflet, they are new."

Sumia waved, saying, "Hi. Welcome to the Shepards."

Both of them waved back and smiled, happy to be accepted to join the Shepards, with the pardon of Robin and Maribelle.

Reflet then went over to the Shepards and striked up a conversation with them, and Robin shyly stayed back. Lissa then went up to Robin and said, "You seem shy, which is odd. So what do you wanna talk about Robin?"

Robin shrugged his shoulder, saying, " I don't exactly know, Lissa."

Lissa then asked, "Hmm, how old are you? When's your birthday?"

The red-headed tactition replied, "I'm 16, and from what my sister told me, September 9th."

Lissa was suprised hearing that date, "That's very close! Ill remember that. I'm almost 16, and I will be next March. So, I can tell you dislike Maribelle and she dislikes you to."

Robin nodded saying,"It's apparent? She can be abit to rude and harsh."

Lissa blinked and nodded, replying, "Shes my best friend so that complicates it with us becoming a couple, if we do that is."

Robin took a breath and agreed to her and countinued idle conversation with Lissa, somewhat enjoying it.

Roster:

Lissa: Age: 15 Birthday: March 6

Lissa is the tender younger sister of Chrom. With nary an ounce of snobbery in her nature, she is among the most likeable and approachable of the Shepherds. The girl most likely to snort. Born on March 6th.

Fredrick: Age: 29 Birthday: August 26

Chrom's lieutenant, an Ylissean knight who is sincere to a fault. He tends to demand tremendous effort for seemingly trivial things, and prefaces such exercises with a grin. The fondest of starting fires. Born on August 26th.


	4. Chapter 4: Two Falchions

Had a small hiatus from making the fics to play Awakening to form ideas for this fic. I'm back and have ideas overflowing.

~Chapter 4: Twin Falchions~

Robin awakes the next morning, happy that he made friends with Lissa, and that they trust each other. After Chrom's group came back after scouting the previous day. Reflet gave her brother a new blade, it was steel forged, and we'll made. Chrom along with most of the Shepards gave there regards to Robin, happy to have him around.

The red headed tactition stood up from his bed, being the first awake, as Stahl, Vaike, and Virion where asleep. Robin went over to the Tactition room to test some tactics. Reflet, entered the same room about the minute later,saying, "Hey Robin. Working on some Tactics?"

Robin nodded, saying, "Yes, like to join?"

His sister nodded, saying, "I'd enjoy to."

The siblings then sat across from each other, each setting up their tokens on the map of a battlefield. They both had there supposed squads set and started playing, taking out coins on moves deemed uncounterable until Robin played a smart move to take Reflets Commander token, winning the game.

Reflet smiled, saying, "Good job, Robin, you've barely been able to beat me. I bet yesterday you studied?"

Robin replied, "No, I didn't. I learned of both of our family lineage on Mom's side. We are of bloodline from two hero's long ago, named Roy and Eliwood."

Reflet was suprised, saying, "Interesting. Well, you seemed to not be alone yesterday, did you?"

Robin shook his head, saying, "I was with Lissa. She came back to give me a birthday gift."

Reflet replied, "Ah, hopefully you didn't do anything to her."

Robin blushed, saying, "Hey, I wouldn't!"

Reflet smiled, replying, "Ha, I knew you wouldn't. Your such a kind heartead brother. I would be dead from shock if you did, dummy."

Robin smiled, then hugged his sister, saying, "Thank you."

Reflet smiled and patted her brothers head. She then stood up and countinued conversation about tactics and strategy with Robin.

After a few hours, the rest of the Shepards where up, and where collected outside as Chrom gave orders he received from the council. Chrom then spoke, "Alright, currently, we are mobilizing war against Plegia, they already pronounced war by sending Brigands, as you all know. So I am going to take a small group of Shepards with me to Regna Ferox, to gain allies and aid for this war."

Robin then asked, "Regna Ferox?"

Chrom replied, "Its a large continent north of Ylisse and Plegia. They call it the Warrior Realm, because everyone from there are Warriors."

Robin nodded then let Chrom countinues what he was saying.

Chrom countinued, "This mission is voluntary, you aren't forced to go if you don't want to come."

Robin said, "I'll go."

Reflet nodded with her brother, also coming with.

Sumia said, "Ill go, Captain Chr-," she said until she tripped on thin air, then stood up, dusting herself off.

Vaike, Stahl, and Sully nodded with, ready to go with. Lissa agreed and stood by Robin, saying, "I have to make sure you don't break anything, Chrom."

Chrom replied, "Noted, Lissa. Everyone else, I'd ask if you would stay here. So the Exalt has a guard for her if need be."

A young looking boy then ran over, saying, "Hey, Ill come."

Chrom replied, "Not you, Ricken. It's not needed for you to come."

Ricken replied, "But-"

Chrom replied, "I said no Ricken. You need to stay here."

Ricken sighed, walking away, sad. Reflet, had some feeling that she should have intervened, atleast to cheer Ricken up, he was gone already, so it was to late.

Chrom then said, "Let us get going, Shepards."

Chrom then lead his voluntary force composing of Chrom, Robin, Reflet, Sumia, Lissa, Vaike, Stahl, and Sully. The other Shepards stayed behind in Ylisse.

After a day, the Shepards that volunteered reached the Feroxi Border. The border patrol then instantly let the Shepards in, as if they where expected.

Chrom then told the group, "The Counsel sent a messenger yesterday to deliver the message to the Feroxi, to not have any confusion."

Upon entering, a tall, tan, which was weird cause Feroxi is cold all year, blonde hair, and writing red armor, with a menacing stellar sword sheathed to her side. She then said, "Prince Chrom?"

Chrom replied, "Yes, ma'a-"

The woman replied, "No need for formalities. I am the East Khan of Regna Ferox. Name is Flavia."

Chrom nodded, then stated the reasons for Feroxi and Ylissean alliance against Plegia. Flavia listened to it all, then replied, "As much as I could grant this, I cannot. I lack authority."

Chrom then asked, "That explains why you called yourself the East Khan. So there is no way to call this alliance?"

Flag is answered, "If you give up easily, then yes. Thet tournament that decides the prime Khan is, luckily for you, tomorrow. That means, if you win the tournament for me, Ill grant the alliance."

Chrom replied, "We shall. Ylisse nears Feroxi support to win this war."

Flavia said, laughing first, "You are going to be someone I like."

The Shepards where explained the rules, and how only 6 people for each side are allowed. Chrom then picked 5 others, Robin, Reflet, Sumia, Vaike, and Sully. The next day they headed to this decently large arena, and suited up with Iron Weaponry, except Reflet, who used her Elfire Tome, and Robin who wielded both a Elthunder Tome, and an Iron Sword.

The 6 Shepard got onto the Arena and almost straight across from Chrom stood Marth, the one who saved Chrom and Lissa.

Chrom pulled out Falchion as she pulled out a Parallel one which shocked Chrom, and he asked, "How did you get that?!

Marth stood silent then prepared his Falchion.

Chrom then took his question aside and prepared his going in to attack Marth.

Marth blocked exactly how anyone would to Chrom's attack and replied as Chrom blocked it the same way.

Chrom and Marth exchanged hits to each other's Falchion. Chrom then asked after they took distance to each other, "Who taught you how to battle?"

Marth then threw her Falchion upwards then came down, replying, "My Father!"

Chrom rolled out of they way then looked over to see Robin leading the forces to deal with Marths allies, which seemed easy.

Chrom countinued to parry blades with Marth, the battle seeming even.

Sully: Age: 17 Birthday: December 5

A no-nonsense, capable Shepherd with a mouth that would make brigands blush. Ylissean women admire her strength and call her "The Woman to End All Men." The last one you want cooking. Born on December 5th.

Virion: Age: 24 Birthday: December 10

A secretive, philandering, noble from an unknown part of the world. He is quick to fall for a woman. The least likely to stay serious in face of an Amazonian Women force. Born on December 10th.

Sumia: Age: 18 Birthday:November 24

An absentminded, klutzy Shepherd with a shocking lack of self-worth. However, she exhibits one-of-a-kind talent when it comes to working with animals. The best at tripping over nothing. Born on November 24th.


	5. Chapter 5: Paragon

I've been doing some changes and am going to adress them here:

I'm changing Robins shipping and it will be revealed upon

Reflects hair is a chestnut-red color (Imagine Robin and Ricken's mixed) instead of Silver for Symphony being the one who originally made Reflet.

Also, this Chapter is focused more on the Children characters (And with Chrom) then what has recently happened. I'm doing this cause I'm kinda happy on the aspect of including the Childrens whereabouts so I can deal with writers block.

P.S. Happy B Day Symphony for the 29th of September.

-Chapter 5: Paragon

Severa, a red headed, almost like Robins, girl who was in a Knight armor with red designs, woke up seeing her two allies, Owain, a man with purplish hair in a Swordsman-like Armor, and Cynthia, a girl with blue hair in Pegasus Knight armor; just waking up aswell.

Severa sat up and said to her allies, "Which one of you fell asleep during watch?!"

Cynthia replied, "You, I tried waking you up for your shift, but you said you needed your beauty sleep. That's the last thing a Hero needs!"

Severa snapped at Cynthia, "I don't wanna hear a word about your dumb hero things, Cynthia!"

Owain said, "Calm down, Severa. There's no need to get angry."

Severa rolled her eyes, then took a quick lookout to see in the distance a village being raided by Plegians. She then said, "There's a village being raided nearby, let's help out the defenseless villagers!"

Cynthia nodded as she woke up her Pegasus, Babylon, and got on him, preparing to charge into battle. Owain picked up his large sword, Myseltain, and nodded, ready to fight, as Severa swung her father's Brave Sword, Horizon, and her Hand Axe, Listian, and readied for battle with her allies.

The 3 moved towards the Village, Cynthia preparing to flank the Brigands atop Babylon, Severa ready to rush them using her Astra skill, and Owain ready to attack his foes who near him.

Right before the 3 attacked, Maribelle, appeared, saying, "Hey you rambunctious louts! Stop terrorizing these lowlife villagers. They have nothing good for you to want!"

What seemed to be there leader, who rode on a Wyvern, flew at Maribelle, saying, "Look Mates! We got ourselves a worrisome dutchess here. She will be good Cabbage!"

Maribelle replied, "You perverted worm. You should have better manners to a fine lady such as myself. I cast you good day from this place."

The Wyvern Rider laughed, "Ha! You are a card. Now get her boys!"

Owain whispered to Severa as that conversation went on, "Isnt that Brady's mom?"

Severa nodded, "It seems like it. She matches the description. Pah. She is really annoying. I see why my daddy doesn't like her."

Owain nods, replying, "Sadly she is my mother's best friend. Gah, my Sword Hand twitches."

The Wyvern Knights then grabbed and tied up Maribelle, then one of them lugged her back to Plegia as the rest of the Brigands countinued to terrorize the village.

Severa then jumped out and stabbed a brigand in the back with her Sword, and then jetted at another, downing another. Cynthia trampled another on Babylon and threw Javelins at nearby Plegians. Owain then started taking out any archers to help Cynthia.

After the Brigands where defeated, the Children fled quickly as they came. Owain felt, somewhat bad for Maribelle, but he remembers about what happens next and doesn't feel bad anymore, or atleast as bad as he does.

Cynthia asked Owain, "You okay, Cousin?"

Owain nodded, saying, "Yeah, just thinking about the future."

Cynthia nodded, replying, "Alright, it's pretty bad back there. It's our goal to make it good. That's what us Heroes must do."

Owain nodded, replying, "Yes and the blood of our ancestors rise and-"

Severa cut off Owain saying, "Shut up Owain."

Owain sighed, saying, "Come on Severa. You should be celebrant in having the blood of Eliwood."

Severa replied, saying at a slower pace, "Shut! Up! Owain!"

Cynthia said, "Why don't you! Ice Queen!"

Severa snapped back, "How about you, nerdy hero?!"

Owain sighed, replying, "Its surprising how bad you are at getting along when your parents where best friends..."

Cynthia nodded, saying, "I know right Cousin. "

Severa rolled her eyes, replying, "Gah. Your worse than my annoying sister!"

Owain and Cynthia sighed then countinued patrolling the border with Severa in tow.

Back at the Feroxi Arena...

Marth and Chrom countinued their hard fight, seeming for their to be no winner in it.

Robin then came into the middle of the fight and hit Marth with a Thunder Spell, which allowed Chrom to hit Marth backwards, as his foe surrendered. Which signified victory for the Shepards, and Feroxi alliance against Plegia.

Flavia approached Chrom and Robin after the battle, saying, "Fine battle, Prince. You have secured alliance with Feroxi now that I'm at the throne than the idiot Basilio."

Chrom nodded, then said to Robin, "Good job, thanks for helping me, Robin."

Robin nodded then was suddenly hugged tightly by Reflet, who said, "You are awesome! Little Brother!"

Robin smiled and patted her head, replying, "Thanks."

Right then, a tall, bald, brownish skinned man approached the group with an equally tall man, way younger, light skinned man, saying, "Flavia has a good way at dethroning my big, brown, Arse."

Chrom looked back, asking, "Did we meet?"

"The name is Basillio, the man you graciously dethroned as Reigning Khan," The man said.

Chrom replied, "Ahh, may I ask, what happened to Marth?"

Basillio replied, "He left right after the tournament, like he came, appeared and beat my previous Champion here easily. I'm suprised he was beaten."

Chrom asked, "Then this is your previous Champion?"

Lissa looked at the other man, saying while approaching him, "Awww, he looks cute."

The man snapped, saying, "Back Woman!"

Lissa jumped back, startled. Basillio laughed, then said, "Ha! He is a card. Prince Chrom, here is my half of Feroxi's support for the Shepards, my previous Champion, Lon'qu."

Chrom then asked,"If Lon'qu is alright with it."

Lon'qu said, "He gives orders, I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

Chrom nodded, then said, "I must get back to Ylisstol. Robin, prepare everyone to get going."

Robin nodded and prepared the Shepards to get going. After an hour or so, Chrom lead the Shepards back to Ylisstol, to deliver the news.

Chrom, Lissa, Emmeryn, and Robin were in the Ylissean throne room, Chrom then said, "Emmeryn, Feroxi have given us support against Plegia."

Emmeryn smiled, saying, "That's great Chrom. I knew sending you was smart."

Phila then ran in, saying, "My Grace! The daughter of the Archduke was captured by Plegians. As well, King Gangrel says she provoked them first."

Lissa then said, "The Archduke's daughter? That's Maribelle!"

Emmeryn then said, "I shall parley with King Gangrel."

Phila then said, "My Grace! I have to advise against it. One life isn't as equal to hundreds of thousands of Ylissean lives!"

Emmeryn then said, "I want to prevent a war from starting."

Phila knew that it would be useless to try and change Emmeryn's mind, so she then said, "Then let the Pegasus Knights join you, My Grace."

Chrom added, "And the Shepards aswell."

Emmeryn nodded as she readied herself to Parley with the Mad King of Plegia.

Vaike: Age: 22 Birthday: December 26

A rough-hewn Shepherd with a loud personality and far more confidence than his ability warrants. He sees himself as exemplary and reverently refers to himself in the third person. The best at misplacing things. Born on December 26th.

Stahl: Age: 15 Birthday: June 16

A surprisingly normal Shepherd with a big heart and perpetual cowlick. He has a good head on his shoulders, but the rest of him often has trouble keeping up. The most eager to clean a plate. Born on June 16th.


	6. Chapter 6: Emblem

Yay Smash 4.

As well, I'm nearing a special chapter I've been working on for this Fic in my latest weeks, which should be next or 2 chapters from now. I wanna announce that itwill contain OCs that will only appear for that Chapter.

PPS: This chapter was WAY overdue, school got my attention along with other Personal things.

~Chapter 6: Emblem

The Exalt, Emmeryn, went out to the Plegian borders, with Phila's Pegasus knights, each, interestingly enough, all have a Rare hereditary hair color, those being, pink, green, purple, A bloody scarlet-like color, and then one with an icy blue hair color; and the Shepards, who have Chrom, Robin, Reflet, Frederick, Lissa, Lon'qu, Sumia, Stahl, and Virion.

Upon arrival to the border, another Pegasus squad, lead by another pink haired girl followed Phila's, following that, about a few minutes later, the large Ylissean group reached an area where a creepy looking man with red hair, and a slender tan woman in very revealing clothing, stood, waiting for the Exalts force.

The man said, "Welcome Ylisseans. Are you ready to repay your dues?"

Emmeryn replied, "We only wish to retrieve Lady Maribelle and end this peacefully."

Robin quitely asked Chrom, "Chrom who are they."

Chrom replied to Robin, "Gangrel is the man over there, he's the King of Plegia. The woman with him is Aversa, she is the leader of the Plegian Wyvern Brigade, however, she rides a Pegasus instead of a Wyvern, for some reason..."

Gangrel replied, with a disgusted voice, "Pah, that little weasel who won't shut her dumb mouth? We have her right over here."

Maribelle was directed to the Area where the parsley took place, her hands where bound behind her, and she had a cloth around her mouth to keep her quite.

Lissa was relieved to see Maribelle alright, with everyone except Robin, who felt indifferent.

Emmeryn then asked, "May you please, passively return Maribelle, Gangrel?"

Gangrel laughed, replying, "Only for the Fire Emblem!"

Emmeryn replied, "You have no use for it, aswell, the gems for its use is scattered across the planet."

Gangrel then said, "Hahaha, well then, this meeting is over. Guards, defeat these Ylissean Dogs!"

Guards then attacked the group, however, where cut down by Chrom and Robin. Chrom then said, "Phila, take Emmeryn back to Ylisstol, we can deal with this."

Phila nodded and took the Exalt back across the Ylissean border. The other Pegasus Knight followed, except a Red haired one, who watched Robin for a few, then fleed away with her fellow Pegasus Knights.

Robin then started barking orders. Mainly for Frederick and Sumia to rush to Maribelles location quickly, for Chrom to attack any Wyvern Riders in sight with Virion. Next, for Vaike, Miriel, Stahl, and Sully to pick of the ground troops. His sister already guessed his order to her and went to secure a nearby fort with Lissa, so they can prepare for anyone that may need healing; as Reflet, recently took up a Cleric role to help heal the others In emergency. Lon'qu joined them for Protection reasons, incase a Plegian got to their area.

Robin then followed Chrom and helped takeout a Soldier who was about to flank Chrom, which was picked off by Virion's bow.

Abit North of Robin and Chrom's location, Aversa approached Maribelle, about to kill her, until, out of nowhere, she was striked by wind magic. She jumped back, feeling pain, saying, "Wind Magic?"

Right then, Ricken, the young boy who Chrom denied to come with on the trip to Ferox appeared and said to Maribelle, "We need to get moving!"

Maribelle nodded and followed Ricken south to the Shepards as Aversa tried to comprehend with the quick pain she took from Ricken.

frederick and Maribelle then passed Ricken and Maribelle as they where running south. Frederick then said, "Lady Marinelle are you okay ?"

Maribelle nodded back and followed Frederick and Sumia with Ricken to a nearby fort to set up a point that the Shepards to the south can advance to.

After a few, Robin, Chrom, and the rest of the Shepards advanced up the cliffside, killing gaurds as they advanced, until they reached there leader, a Wyvern Rider, named Orton.

Chrom then engaged in battle with Orton, as the leader said, "I don't care for your names, only for your death."

Orton then flew at the Prince, striking at him with his axe , which Chrom blocked , then replied with Falchion by striking his mounts sude, followed by slashing Ortons chest , taking his foe down easily.

Orton coughed blood before falling off his mount, who writhed inpain from the wound , before dying.

Chrom sheathed Falchion, then have the command to retreat to the Shepards to go back to Emmeryn.

Emmeryn looked down, saying , "Well, it seems we are at war."

Lissa looked down, saying, "Yes, but we atleast retreived Maribelle."

Chrom then said, "Phila, may you take my sister to Ylisstol, im going to have the Shepards patrol our borders from Plegia to take out any forward camps."

Phila nodded, saying, "Yes milord. Lilani, lead your squad to guard the border."

A teal haired girl nodded and brought 4 other woman with her, one being the Red Haired one who watched Robin from earlier.

Sometime before they left, Chrom approached Ricken, saying, "Ricken,

With that, Chrom then headed out, surveying the border between Ylisse and Plegia to ward off any attacks on local villages.

After a day or so march south, Chrom and the Shepards reached a small village that was being raided by Plegians. Right after spotting the village, a purple haired boy with a tin pot on his head , ran from the village, obviously for his life. He was then followed by 2 Plegian Ruffians.

The boy then ran into the Shepards, and Chrom noticed one of the Ruffians pull out a bow, and aimed it at said boy. Chrom then threw Falchion upwards, grabbed it, and cutted down the first Ruffian immediately, followed by watching Robin taking out the other one with his Iron Sword.

The boy then said, "Boy, thanks for ya lot get saving me."

Chrom asked, "What happened here?"

The boy replied, "Ruffians, attack mah home. They got my Mum, I need your help sits!"

Chrom replied, "We will, what's your name?"

"Donnel," the Boy replied.

Chrom nodded, then set out to the village, himself, Robin & Reflet, Virion, Lissa, Frederick, Sully, and Stahl followed behind Chrom, with Donnel in tow.


End file.
